Hetalian Talk-Show
by OtakuFive
Summary: The Hetalia Cast is here to solve your own problem's! How? You PM us a letter (example inside) with your problem (Family/Friendship/Love, etc.) and they will give you advice (or will try to anyway) on how to solve it! (Rules and other stuff like that are inside :)
1. Chapter 1

France: I seriously hate the name of our show!

America: Why?

France: I am the one with experience (A/N: That's what se said xD Ok we will stop rambling now) of these talk-show's! So the tittle should be "France's talk-show!"

England: Who said you are the only one! FOR YOUR INFORMATION England also has some top-notch shows too!

America: Seriously England? "Top-notch"

England: What's wrong with my vocabulary?

America: What isn't wrong with it?

Canada: I'm here..

China: Western nations are so immature aru!

Finland: Let's see...this person behaved good...this other person behaved bad...

Sweden:...

Romano; Spain leave my curl dammit!

Spain: But Romano!

Romano: NO BUT'S DAMMIT!

Japan:...

Germany: EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE HAVE BEEN GATHERED HERE TO SOLVE THE PROBLEM'S OF OUR PEOPLE! NOT TO ARGUE!

England: Germany is right! Here we put our people first!

America: *pouts* Fine...

Italy: PASTA FOR OUR PEOPLE!

=3=3=3=3=3=3

As they said they have been gathered here to help you all solve your own problem's ;)

Rules:

1. You PM us a letter with your problem! For example:

Dear Everyone,

My friends say that I'm weird, but in a good way Dx

Should I take that as a compliment?

-With love Akira (Lol that's me xD)

2. After that they will answer your problem :) Anything goes from (Family/friends/love problems...)

=3=3=3=3=3=

Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia and kind of own the plot so...

Don't sue?


	2. Young love

Italy: ~Ve everyone we got a letter!

America: Oh really now?

Italy: *nods excitedly and hands him the letter*

America: *opens it and reads it out loud*

**Dear Hetalians,**  
**Okay, so my best guy friend asked me out the last day of school, and I didn't give him an answer. school started up recently where I live, and he asked me again. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't like him like that...**  
**What should I do?**  
**Hasta la pasta!**  
**~Candy**

Germany: The first question is about love...

Russia: ^J^ Just slit his throat and watch him die slowly in the corner, and there you don't have to bother about him anymore da!

China: I don't think she will want to kill him aru! She even said "I don't want to hurt his feelings!" aru!

Japan: The answer is to refrain from speaking! And then avoid at school!

Italy: I think it's kind of cute how he still like's you though ;)

Spain: Yes real cute ;)

Romano: We are only going to manage to make her feel guilty! I SAY GIVE THIS PROBLEM TO THE "ROMANTIC" COUNTRIES AND THERE!

-A few time skips later-

Romano: I didn't mean me and my brother dammit! *Bangs on door*

Italy: ~Ve Romano calm down!

Spain: Romano are you mad?...

Romano: *rolls his eye's* Nope I'm happy!

Spain: That's good then!

England: WHY AM LOCKED UP WITH FROG-FACE?!

France: That hurts...

Italy: *pouts* ~Ve we are supposed to be helping not arguing!

England: *takes a breath* You are right Italy...Okay let's discuss for a bit...

-After the discussion-

France: We have reached to the conclusion that love cannot be forced, an going out with him just because you are sorry for him, is not the answer. Instead tell him kindly that you don't feel like him that way and that you still want to be friends with him. Remember though, he risked your friendship in hope that you would return his feelings, and we are not saying this to make you feel guilty, quite the contrary actually. If things go awkard because he avoids you or doesn't look at you in the eye, still make a effort to talk to him! There is no reason for this to go in between your friendship and I'm sure (if he's a good guy) he will understand :)

England: You finally say something that's not perverted..

France: *Scoffs* For your information I am more than what people think!

Spain: Now this is not the time to fight!

Romano: We wish you look Candy and we hope for the better *blushes*

Italy: Ciao Candy!

-A/N-

We wrote this in both point of views: One with a heart-broken heart and the other with the love of his life :')

Your friend will probably be heart-broken for sometime, but he will get over it don't worry, and like France said don't let this make your friendship grow awkward!

We hope this like helped you in a way xD (Oh glob Poland got to us Dx)

-With love

Otakufive+1 (Lol)


	3. Shyness

**Screw 'Normal' Life is to short to actually care about what other think about you**

**-Kyouya (A.k.a Kyo second in command of this group)**

=3=3=3=3=

Dear OtakuFive,

I am a rather shy person, and my twin and her friend keep fighting. Somehow, I keep on being dragged into it, but I really don't want to choose a side. They won't tell anyone what they are fighting about and I'm just not able to tell them to get over it and talk to each other. No one else is trying to help me stop the fighting.

What should I do?

-HollyKirby

=3=3=3=3=

Germany; Ja shyness?

Japan: First of all you do need to know what they are fighting about, because it is quite unfair of them to let drag you into their problems. Talk to them, tell them that they should pay attention on how this is affecting everyone around them, and If they are mature enough they will talk it out between them and find a solution ^^

China: That is the most talking I have heard you say aru!

Japan; *blush*

=3=3=3=3=

-A/N-

Was the letter for us? If so we are honored *bows down*

Anyway like Japan said it is quite unfair for them to drag them you into forcing to chooses side's. Talk to them and let them understand that you love both of them dearly and explain to them how their fighting is affecting everyone else.

If you are shy and afraid to tell them

Show them this post :)

Hopefully they will understand...

-With love

OtakuFive+1 :)


	4. Cousins

**The girl you called fat? She stopped eating. The boy you called a crybaby? His mom is dying. The man you laughed at for the scar in his face? He fought for our country. STOP BULLYING.**

**-Charlie**

=3=3=3=3=3

**Dear Hetalians,**

**My cousins are visiting my family for a week. I am rather shy around people I don't know properly, so I don't talk to them very often. They also have very strong accents, which makes it a bit hard to understand what they are saying. To top it off, I am also rather bad with names, so I don't know what to say when addressing them. This is the first time I've met them, so we don't really have anything to talk about. **

**What should I do?**

**-Yoruno Chinmokuno Tenshi**

=3=3=3=3=3

England: Accent's? Well I try finding something you share in common, and don't be afraid to show them anime! Who know's you can get your cousin's to actually like a anime ;)

America: We don't really know how to help you with the accent thing though...

Canada: Get to know them, try hanging out with them when you get the chance, and observe them (but not stalker-like) them. who know's you just moght find something that you both like ;)

=3=3=3=3=

-A/N-

Good luck! And we hope this helped somehow...

-With love

OtakuFive


	5. Nazi's

To make a rainbow first you need a bit of rain :)

-Peter

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

**Dear Germany,**  
**This isn't a friend or love problem, this is... Different. Since I'm part German and Jewish, people get so weird around me when they mention the words "Nazi" or "World War Two" or "Holocaust" I'm kinda (Who am I kidding! I am very annoyed!) annoyed. I don't want to sound mean and say "What is wrong with you! I won't get offended if you talk about World War Two!" How do I tell people that it won't offend me and make them understand. Also, France, what is the appropriate age to start dating. These dummkopfs are bugging me about 'dating' someone. **  
**Love ya, Germany!**  
**SnowStorm or Snow**

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

Germany: *sigh* Tell them that it is not real polite for them to act weird around you just because of my country's past. Talk to them and show them that German people have changed their way's! You have all the right to be annoyed because it is quite rude of them for them to act weird around you just because you are German and Jewish. The most important thing though is not to be ashamed by who you are.

Italy: ~Ve Germany is right!

Japan: *nods*

France: The right age to date? The most appropriate age would be 16 and up, because if you are 16 an below the relationship might not work and for many good reasons too. The most obvious reason is that you are still young, and most kids (guys) treat the relationship idea like a game. Sometimes guy's (and even girls) just use you for fun and then dump you the next week. Some might not even like you and only go out with you because you are "pretty" or 'popular" and never consider your feelings. If you do choose to go into a relationship make sure it's someone you know and have been friends for a while though ;) Take thing's slow and don't worry you have a life-time to find your prince charming ;)

=3=3=3=3=

-A/N-

If we were with you we would totally be your friends ;)

Who care's if your German or Jewish? I thought it was personality that was supposed to count!

-With Love

Otakufive+1


	6. Friends

**Dear Hetalians,**  
**I don't know what to do about this friend of mine. No this is going to be "a friend of mine is..." and it turns out to be me. No, he's probably one of my closest friends. When I had to change schools, he was one of the first people to actually talk to me and defend me. He's really funny and so very sweet...when he wants to be... I like him a lot and I've trusted him with everything, trust me its a big deal. Sometimes he's nice, when we text or talk online, but once we are at school or anything, he treats me like dirt. He calls me stupid because I'm not in the advanced classes with him and calls me fat even though he knows I have an eating disorder. At first he defended me, but now it feels like he bullies me. Ever now and then, he says stuff that makes me cry in school and he only comforts me after we're away from other people, but he never apologizes. Hell, I've ended up apologizing! A few times, he's even said I was a bad person for not being there when my friend passed away a few years back. Some of my friends told me he likes me back and that I should ask him out. What do you guys think, does it sound like he does? And if so, am I crazy to put up with him? What do I do?!**  
**~FallenDarkness666**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

England: First of all girl you are one awesome human being for supporting a douche for this long! *Snaps fingers like a boss*

America: See finally you got out of all that "gentleman" crap and finally started behaving like yourself!

England: What do you mean by that?!

America: *doesn't meet his eyes* Nothing...

Germany; Back to the subject though...

China: You should leave him aru!

Poland: But like China she said she likes him a lot!

Russia: I suggest slitting his throat and watching him die in the corner slowly ^J^

China: What is it with you and throats aru?!

Poland: Like I just got a great idea!

France: Oh really? Care to share it then?

Poland: Like we should get the most friendliest countries in a room and save everyone else their time!

America: That is a great idea!

-After many, many, and I say many arguments-

Italy: ~Ve in the end it's just me, Japan, Finland, and America!

Canada: My name is Canada...

Italy: Oh ~ve I'm sorry Canada!

Canada: It's okay Italy.

Japan: So about our letter...

Italy: ~Ve I think we should discuss first though!

Finland: Okay! Then Mrs. Lady that manages the show please cut to a commercial!

-The commercial-

America; Cool I always wanted to do a Old spice commercial!

England: Wait a minute why am I in a dress?!

America: Oh cool I HAVE A COWBOYS COSTUME! This is why I LOVE THESE COMMERCIALS THEY ARE SO RANDOM!

England: What?-

America: Look at the thing you love now look back to the hero, sadly he isn't a hero, but could be one! *Points to England* Is he a weak,fragile, femine guy like this poor fellow here?

England: Hey!

America: Well with Old Spice* Anything is possible! Look at the hero! Now look at my feet, we are in a island! *Gestures to the island*

England: What the hell is this sorcery?!

America: Now look back to the hero, now look at the shell, it is a shell of diamonds! Anything is possible with Old Spice! *Winks*

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Canada: You should talk to him, he sounds like a wonderful guy, but sadly he seems to think that reputation is more important.

Finland: Tell him you are upset at the way he treats you and that he owes you a apology. If he gets mad and decides to leave you as a friend he wasn't worth being your friend in the first place.

Canada: If he does care about you he will accept that he has done wrong and treat you as you deserve.

Japan; In other words talk to him after school, because it seems he talks to you niely then, and tell him what you think about his behavior towards you. Hopefully he will see that he has been not treating you as a true friend and will stop behaving like that during school. And you should ask him out after you have had the talk, if he treats you better after a few weeks, then you can ask him out. We wish you the best Miss Fallenangel-san ^^

Italy: ~Ve Ciao!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We where in school so sorry for the late response! In fact one of us (Akira) just came back three hours ago! *Sigh* Well we wish you the best of look Fallen Angel! We will be your friends ;)

-Take care OtakuFive (Specifically Dia)


End file.
